Tu Sei Una Stella, La Mia Stella
by ArtsyGirl94
Summary: WOOHP Italy- Brie, her sister, Emmi, and her friend, Leo, have lived their entire lives in WOOHP, as their parents work there. Now, they may have a chance to experience the world.  Which life will they choose?  adventure, friendship, and a little romance
1. Introduction to the characters :

Name (first last): Abrielle Moretti

Nickname: Brie

Age: 16

Birthday: February 1st

Race: Italian

Hair (style, length, color): light brown (like a chestnut brown) down to about 1 foot below her shoulders, wavy

Eye color: olive green

Height, weight: 5'4", 108 lbs

Body type: very thin/small boned, but strong

Health (good, bad, allergies): allergic to poppy seeds (yes, that is pretty random, but it is an allergy)

Special skills: extremely flexible, graceful, and stealthy (all mostly from being a dancer)

How good of a student: All A's, she is tutored in WOOHP along with her sister and Leo, but continues to make A's in Beverly High as well.

Favorite color: deep and light/ocean blue (All blues really)

Personality: very mature, a kind of maternal figure, very protective, confident but extremely sweet, logical, dependable/loyal

Where they grew up at: Venice, Italy, mostly in WOOHP

Hobbies: dancing (ballet) and spying of course :)

Dreams: to achieve world peace and maybe become the world's first ballerina/spy

Greatest likes: ballet, music, making new friends/getting to know people, making others happy, and spying!

Greatest hates: people who are spoiled and snobby, liars, cheaters

Fears: drowning/suffocation

Favorite Class: Mathematics and Ballet

History: Abrielle was born in Venice, Italy. Her parents both work at WOOHP, so she was trained in self-defense since the age of 6. Once, when she was young, she fell out of a gondola and nearly drowned. She was pretty nervous around water ever since, so decided to take up ballet. She spent hours a day practicing with a dance instructor at WOOHP, hired by her parents, in hope that it would give her what she wanted, but also teach balance, coordination, and grace. She also has a younger sister, who is four years younger than her, named Emillina (Emm/Emmi). Brie helps out around WOOHP with paperwork and helps test gadgets. She is also sent on missions when needed, but more often sits at her desk and acts kind of like Jerry in assisting her team: Leonardo (Leo), David (Dave), and Katia (Kat). It is suspected that Leo likes her, but she doesn't realize it and thinks of him as her best friend, as his parents work at WOOHP as well and they have known each other since they were infants. She later comes to the U.S. to help the newest Spies improve their form/technique.

Family: *stated above*

3 everyday looks: 1. knee-length lavender sundress w/white trim & straps that criss-cross in the back & ballet flats, hair half-up, 2. deep blue V-neck top & white capri pants with a cute belt & blue Sperry-type shoes, hair down, 3. light pink pleated mini-skirt w/white belt w/pink rhinestones, white strapless top, & cute white wedges, hair in a ponytail.

Spy form: **deep blue** spysuit while on missions, navy skirt, white oxford-style top and navy heels while helping out in WOOPH, hair is put into a long braid down her back in both, but she occasionally wears it down in WOOHP

Leo:

17 years old

Strawberry blonde long (has bangs), wind-swept hair, dark blue eyes

**Green** spysuit

6'1", average

Excellent in combat and stealthy (like Brie)

Dave:

17 years old

Dark brown, short (no bangs), straight, spikish hair, green eyes

**Orange** spysuit

6'3", a little more muscular than Leo

Kat:

15 years old

Honey blonde, straight, 4" below shoulders hair, dark purple eyes

**Lavender** spysuit w/hair in a high ponytail

5'5", larger boned than Brie, but also thin

Extremely fast runner-often works as a decoy/distraction

Emmi:

12 years old

Light brown hair like her sister, but light brown eyes

She is still too young to go on missions, but trains every day with the WOOHP training helmet and runs obstacle courses. Her spysuit is a **rose pink**


	2. Chapter 1

Okay, so WOOHP Italy, for most of its teams at least, is a bit different from WOOHP USA. First of all, the spies live in dorm rooms like a type of boarding school. There are two to a room (for teams of 4) and three to a larger room (for teams of 3 who are all the same gender). Again, like a boarding school, there is a cafeteria, along with anything else the spies could possibly need (It's WOOHP, so they literally have access, with permission, to just about anything they can imagine). Brie is a less athletic/fighting character, so, at first, she stays in WOOHP. She helps with research, helps test gadgets, and serves as the assistant to Jonathan (the Jerry of my story) while even helping her team on her own sometimes. She can drive, so she can also go on mini (less dangerous) missions on her own to interview witnesses and others involved. Since her parents work there, she stays year-round. She can pretty much do what she pleases, as there are plenty of agents to handle missions, but still lives in her dorm. Leo is the same way and his room is next door. Teams room nearby in case of emergencies. Brie's sister stays on the floor above her, with the other spies-in-training. Also, instead of the compowder/xpowder things, my characters have all of those features built in to their special cell phones.

* * *

"Think fast!" Leo exclaimed, throwing a side kick Brie's way. She instantaneously dodged the attack, threw a punch back at him, and hit him square in the face.

"Oh goodness, are you alright?" she asked, rushing to his side as he lay in a daze.

"Oh yeah, never been better."

"What is going on here?" a figure asked, entering the training room.

"Oh, hello, Mrs. Moretti. We were just practicing."

"I see. Well, take a break before someone gets seriously injured," she replied, disappearing down the hallway.

Brie took Leo's hand and helped him to his feet. They exited the training room and started down one of the long corridors of WOOHP.

"Sorry," she began, "I wasn't trying to actually hit you."

"I know. You're getting a lot stronger. I'd say you'd have a pretty fair chance of winning any fight you encounter. I don't see why you won't come with us on missions."

"My place is here. You have your strengths, and I have mine. I am simply more of a brain than a brawn."

"Yes, you're our little genius," he replied, giving her a friendly shove. "So, how's that new gadget coming?"

"It's coming, slowly, but surely. It's so fascinating to get to help with the gadgets. Dr. Rossi thinks I have a lot of potential."

"So do I. But, you would make a fine field spy. You have more grace than anyone I know. I'll bet you could sneak past the most sensitive ear without being detected."

"Well, I suppose, bu…Katia!" she exclaimed as she noticed her friend and teammate. "How was your summer?"

"Ugh, it was sooo dull without you guys," Katia replied as they embraced.

"Welcome back, kiddo, Leo added, joining them."

"It's nice to be back. Hey, can we grab some lunch? I'm starving!"

Brie and Leo both chuckled. "Same old Kat," Leo smiled.

"Sure thing," Brie replied, "We were just on our way to the cafeteria."

...

After saying goodbye to their friends, Brie and Katia made their way to their dorm room.

"Gracious, Kat, what on earth have you got in this bag?" Brie whined as they finally reached Room 208, with her dragging Katia's oversized duffle behind her.

"Just everything I need, well, plus what's in these two bags," she smiled. Katia inserted her key and the lock clicked open. Both girls quickly heaved inside and collapsed on their beds.

"So, what did you guys do this summer? I'll bet it's great getting to stay in WOOHP year-round. You're so incredibly lucky that your parents work here!"

"I suppose. I mean, I've never known anything else, so this is just the way things always are for me."

"Well, when my parents agreed to this, they made it clear that I have to come home every break I have. It's not like I live far, but I'm usually busy with all of our missions. Oh, you never answered my question."

"Well, I've been training a lot. Leo has been helping me train in combat."

"Sweet! Now, you have to come on our next mission! You have no excuse."

"We'll see."

...

The next morning

Both girls overslept a bit after staying up late talking. Brie snatched her bathrobe from the rack and put it on. She then wrapped a towel around her still damp hair. Suddenly, there was a forceful knock on the door.

"Kat, can you get that?" she called. There was silence. "Kat?" she asked again, exiting the bathroom. There, she found Katia had fallen back to sleep. "Honestly?" She made her way to the door and turned the knob. "Hello?"

"Hey, Brie, I…" He looked at her wardrobe questioningly. "Okay, well, Dave got in late last night, and we're going to breakfast. We wondered if you two wanted to join us, but I guess you need more time."

"Yes, well, when you have a roommate whom you have to forcibly drag out of bed, it does take some time," she stated dryly, motioning toward Katia who lay sprawled out on her bed.

"Well, if you want to just come with us, I'll wait a few minutes. She'll get up eventually."

"Thanks, I think I'll take you up on that offer."

"Just hurry up," Dave added as he approached. "My stomach is empty, and it wants to be full."

"No problem. Be right back!" Brie replied as she closed the door. "Kat, I'm going to breakfast. I'm going with or without you, so if you expect to eat with us, you had better get up."

Brie slipped on a pair of khaki capris and a pretty royal blue babydoll top and joined her two other teammates in the hallway.

"This is going to be an awesome year, just like old times," Dave commented as he rested his arms on both Leo and Brie's shoulders as they walked down the corridor.

"It's only been three months, not a lifetime."

"Brie, don't ruin my moment."

They all three laughed as they made their way to the elevator that would take them to the cafeteria.

* * *

Yes! I'm finally getting started on this story! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it. Please review, especially with likes, dislikes, or suggestions. :)


End file.
